1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light collection module. More particularly, the invention relates to a thin-volume light collection module and a solar energy device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy is an energy having the characteristics of never exhausted and no pollution. Therefore, solar energy draws more and more attention when the pollution problem and the storage shortage of the petrochemical energy are getting worse. Solar cell capable of directly transforming the solar energy into electrical energy thus becomes an important developing product.
In the known technique, the solar cell is configured on the sidewall of a light guiding plate for improving the illumination intensity on the solar cell. Under the effect of the light guiding plate, the light can be transmitted and concentrated to irradiate the solar cell, which facilitates high photo-voltaic efficiency of the solar cell.
However, the configuration of the solar cell on the sidewall of the light guiding plate requires the thickness of the light guiding plate to be identical to the width of the light receiving area of the solar cell. Accordingly, thin volume of the device can not be accomplished and the compact volume of a product is not liable to be achieved.